1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifying system, and particularly relates to a dehumidifying system that is used in a clean room which manufactures lithium ion batteries, an industrial facility requiring an environment with low humidity and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an industrial facility and a clean room facility, a large amount of external air is taken in, humidity of it is adjusted by a cooling coil or the like, and thereafter, the external air is supplied to an air-conditioned chamber. Therefore, there is the problem that a large load is exerted on a heat sink of the cooling coil in the season with high external air humidity such as a summer season. Thus, in the industrial facility and the clean room facility, a dry humidifier is used as an external air conditioner to decrease latent heat load of external air.
A dry humidifier has a humidifying rotor holding a humidifying member such as zeolite and silica gel, and by rotating the humidifier rotor, the humidifying member is alternately passed to a flow passage of supply air and a flow passage of regenerating air. The supply air is dehumidified by being passed through the dehumidifying member of the dehumidifying rotor, and is supplied to a low dew-point chamber (air-conditioned chamber). On the other hand, the regenerating air desorbs moisture adsorbed in the dehumidifying member by being passed through the dehumidifying member of the dehumidifying rotor to allow the dehumidifying member to restore dehumidifying performance. Thereby, a continuous dehumidifying operation can be performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-70657 discloses a dehumidifying system which supplies a part of air in the low dew-point chamber to the dehumidifying rotor. According to the dehumidifying system, running cost required for dehumidification can be reduced by performing dehumidification by utilizing air in the low dew-point chamber.
However, the above described humidifying system heats regenerating air by an electric heater, and therefore, has the disadvantage of an energy consumption amount being large and running cost becoming high.